cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Pit-Stain/Attack of the 50 Polls
Polls are fun... ( •̀ω•́ ) 1 Are you ready!? Yes No Uh... 2 Did you know this is my 4th blog post today? :3 Yes No I don't care... 3 Which is better? Yaoi Yuri 4 Who would you date? Tsundere Yandere 5 Glorious PC Masterace! HELLZ YEAH Get lost, scrub 6 Best Cytus composer? Switchworks Switchworks Freaking Switchworks Not ICE 7 ಠ_ಠ (￣Д￣) (」゜ロ゜)」 (*≧m≦*) ๏ ⌔̮ ๏ (ּ⌔̀௰ּ⌔́) ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ Raise Your Dongers ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ 8 Kimochi~ Nani kare! Kyaa! Chikan! Sono yōna hanashi o suru to, seijuku koto wa arimasen 9 Pit-Stain is... awesome cute a man gay a pervert 10 Cytus-Topic question: What pop-up mode do you like the best? None Grouped Default 11 Summarize the process of DNA replication: Strands get unzipped and rebuilded by the Polymerase. DNA gets replicated. Done... 12 2 + 2 = ? 4 22 222.22 69 13 Shrek X... GZJ-San GZJ-Chan GZJ-Dono GZJ-Neechan Shahdow The Heghag 14 I wanna be... TEH VEHRI BEHST a grain of sand... 15 Entertained? Yes Yeah 16 Your opinion on Star Wars Episode VII: DA LIGHT SABER LOOKS HORRIBLE! OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO STAR WARS!? Looks good, although I'm skeptical a bit... Can't wait! ...I'm not this kind of nerd to watch Star Wars. 17 I know I've asked this many times, but... Sushi Takoyaki 18 ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US NOOOOOOOO Ok lel...engrish 19 This wiki is... AWESOME Insane and hectic in a good way Boooooriiiiing 7.8 Not enough water 20 Best Smash Bros. fighter? Young Pikachu Metroid Green Mario Robin Hood Captain Falcondorf 21 lel Twenty One lel Not funny 69 22 Let's all agree that Naruto went downhill a long time ago. D: YESH Yeah it did, but I still enjoy it regardless I don't watch Naruto 23 Best RPG you've ever played? Final Fantasy Kingdom Hearts Fire Emblem Brave Frontier Pokemon RPGs are not my cup of tea 24 "I thought of something funnier than 24..." 25 Twenty One 9000 69 25 Congratulations! You've completed halfway through this post! How do you feel? Fine Bored... I can't stand this anymore... I WANT MOAR! Kimochi~ 26 Christmas is around the corner! Yay! Yayzers! Merry Xmas! Not everyone celebrates Christmas. Check your privilege. 27 *Daa Daa Da Da Daaaa...DaDaDaaa Da Da Da Da Daaa...* BLACK LAIR MAJESTIC PHOENIX IDK What're doing? Baka... 28 Do you...love me? Yes...I've always did... Yeah, but not wholeheartedly No...what a creep 29 Do an impression of a tsundere. "Here's your valentine gift...it's not like a have feelings towards you or anything...baka..." "Let's study together...it's not like I want you to stay with me in the school by not failing...baka..." "Here's the eroge I've been playing...it's not like I want you to learn from it or anything...baka..." 30 *ssssssss* CREEPER! *uses his supernatural exo-nuetronic shield to deflect the explosion* Minecraft freaks... 31 *Halloween Party starts in the background* lel (¬_¬) 3 scary 5 me... Wish it started on the 69th, oh wait... 32 ABCDEFG... H J Uhh... 69 33 I made my Avatar marry a 10 year old girl (Nowi) in Fire Emblem: Awakening... lel...wait wut Loli Hope they enjoy their marriage life *goes to the store and buys the game* 34 MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS! Nostalgia... I don't watch some weird and cheesy TV Show... 35 Is beefy da? Beefy is da Da Wut... 36 Your opinion on my Sacred chart? Great! It syncs with the rhythm perfectly It's just good Meh... 37 Get rekt m8 U wot m8 I 8 a b8 in the g8 First G8 38 What is life? Life is something you never wanted to exist in Life sucks Shrek is love. Shrek is life 39 OMG MY CHEST HAIR INCREASED BY HALF A CENTIMETER! *raises thumb* Keep it up Okay...? Cool. Mine is 69cm long 40 Am I adding way too many 69 jokes? No it's okay 69 is good Good is 69 Yes. Stop it, you perv 41 You thought this was a poll! But... 42 Ever played Imouto Paradise? Yes...*nudge nudge* *wink wink* N-No! ...Ok, I did, but it's not like I was interseted in the concept or anything! Nope 43 How many times did 69 get mentioned here? (don't go back...you'll do it anyway) 9 10 11 12 13 69 44 Classic is good. Yes True. You always have to look how life was back then No *inserts whippersnapper joke here* 45 Ever wanted to travel here to the UAE? C: Yeah, kind of W-Why do you ask? Can't stand the heat... 46 HAELP! I got Red Eyes from playing SSB WiiU! lel...Red Eyes I don't care... Hah! SSB WiiU!? Don't give me some of that crap! GLORIOUS PC MASTERACE FTW!!! 47 47 polls. 4 x 7 = 21. lel lel HALF-LIFE 3 CONFIRMED!1! HEONN CONFIRMED!!! Oh wait... WHEATYTRUFFLES CONFIRMED AS NEXT US PRESIDENT!!! 48 Review for this poll? "Too much 69" ~7.8/10, IGN "Love it! It was funny! Arrigato, Pit-Sama! (=^･ω･^=)" ~10/10, OtakuFTW "Ignore the first review. 69 is good..." ~9/10, Perv 49 It's almost over... Yeah :( It was fun though Thank goodness 50 This question will decide the fate of this wiki: Bacon Cookies 51 Attack of the Other 50 Polls, anyone? YES PLEASE Ok I'll let the others decide NO NO NO GOD NO!1! Category:Blog posts